


Inside the Greenhouse

by R4p1dw473r5



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Gaara (Naruto), Fluff, Light Angst, Light scratching, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Uzumaki Naruto, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R4p1dw473r5/pseuds/R4p1dw473r5
Summary: Gaara's gift from Konoha is a greenhouse out on fielded edge of Konoha. Naruto comes to check out what the finished product looks like, and Gaara is more than happy to give Naruto a tour of his work. The tension caused by the two of them being alone together so far out of from the village is something neither of them anticipated, and they delve into what their relationship is.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Inside the Greenhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a one shot, and I didn't mean for it to end up being 11,000 words LOL  
> I haven't written any Naruto fanfiction before, so I hope I did it justice.  
> Please leave feedback and let me know what you think!  
> <3 / Jean

The sky was mostly clear that day, deeply blue with the exceptional passing of fluffy white clouds. The wind was warm, and with every brush of it against Naruto’s skin he fell deeper into the pillowy tall grass he was resting in. He laid on his back with his hands behind his head and one of his legs crossed over the other, lightly shaking his foot. His outfit of navy blue athletic shorts and a black t-shirt let his skin breathe and soak up every ray of sun it could, always bronzing his tan complexion. He hummed soft and low, a calming tune organically coordinating itself as he went along. Naruto’s eyes were shielded from the sun behind his eyelids, but slowly something came to block the glow of sunlight he saw. Peeking lazily hrough one eye, Naruto looked to see what was shielding him from the sun and suddenly gleamed. He opened both of his eyes and quickly sat up with a pleasantly surprised look on his face, smiling at the man across from him.

“Gaara, hey!” Naruto greeted the other excitedly and reached a hand out to the redhead. Gaara smiled softly at him and wrapped his hand Naruto’s to help him up. Well--that’s what he intended to do, but instead he was pulled down onto the dense grassy field below him. A short exclamation was followed by a grunt as Gaara’s backside met with the ground. Thankfully his fall was padded by nature herself, to which he sighed gratefully before giving Naruto a half-hearted glare. Instead of acknowledging Gaara disapproval of his insistent horseplay the blonde decided to go on chatting with the other man. “I’ve been waiting for you to finish up! Is it ready yet?” His slightly rough but ecstatic voice was filled with eagerness to which Gaara proudly nodded.

“Yes it is. It took a little longer than I had anticipated, but I think I got everything set up how I like it.” He looked over his shoulder at the greenhouse behind him and turned his head back to Naruto who was also looking at the greenhouse.

Everlasting childlike, Naruto couldn’t contain his excitement and sprang onto his feet to make his way to the greenhouse ahead of Gaara. Gaara followed shortly behind Naruto and lightly smacked the back of his head when he caught up with him, earning himself a string of mumbled complaints from under Naruto’s breath. Gaara rolled his eyes and laughed once while Naruto dramatically rubbed the (not at all) sore spot. Gaara let himself be amused with his friend’s theatrics for a moment, but then his breathing hitched and he felt something stir.

He blinked twice, took in a sharp breath and without thinking he leaned in, placing a quick kiss where he had thumped Naruto’s head. Just as fast as he went in did he pull back. He felt his heart start to race and he didn’t understand why he felt that urge. That urge. Between them, it liked to reveal itself without warning or reason. It was anonymous and, just like the kiss, was gone as fast as it had come. Either not having noticed or simply deciding not to notice, Naruto broke out into a smug smile and hip checked Gaara, whose sand instinctively kept him from even slightly losing his balance. 

(If you ask Naruto, he’ll tell you that sometimes he catches the kazekage off guard and likes to see how close he can get Gaara to falling. If you ask Gaara, he’ll tell you he doesn’t understand why Naruto keeps making up stories.)

“While I understand more than anyone else why you are the Hokage...sometimes you make me question the legitimacy of the feudal lord’s decisionmaking abilities.” Gaara smirked at the man by his side who, in response, pushed Gaara once again and ran for the door cloas ahead of them.

“Okay Kazekage, let’s see how gret you are huh?” Naruto shouted at Gaara over his shoulder but found that Gaara wasn’t even behind him anymore.

“Huh?” He could’ve sworn the redhead was behind him. Turning his focus back ahead of him, Naruto wasn’t able to prepare himself before he collided with Gaara who had quickly sped ahead of him. Instead of Naruto landing unceremoniously on his ass, he was instead greeted with the gentle impact of rump and sand. Gaara smirked down at him and Naruto looked exasperated before scurrying to stand. Always serious about proving himself in any way possible and an addict for competition, Naruto tried to defend himself. “That’s not fair! You’re not faster if you’re using your sand, you’re just...your SAND is what’s faster than me! Not you!” He held up two determined fists, “Race me again right now, and no using your sa-,” before he could finish challenging Gaara to a spontaneous foot race he was pulled through the threshold of the greenhouse.

Instead of protesting (which he always did, and Gaara always ignored) Gaara’s tugging him along his mouth dropped open in awe at the flora surrounding them. The greenhouse looked so much bigger on the inside than it did on the outside, and Naruto couldn’t decide what to look at first. The greenhouse was actually a gift that Kakashi had given to Gaara as an invitation for the kazekage to always visit somewhere that was his. Gaara had once spoken about the lack of vegetation in his village, and how he was always curious as to the ways his townspeople were able to grow and maintain any sort of garden. That of course inspired Naruto to request (beg) Kakashi to gift Gaara a greenhouse the he even offered to build himself if provided the materials and direction. Kakashi decided that instead of having it in the Village Hidden in the Sand, he would keep it in Konoha for the aforementioned reason of Gaara always having something to call his own.

Naruto’s sky blue eyes jumped from one brightly colored plant to the next, walking through the rows that supported them. He would murmur a “wow” or a “so pretty” here and there as he interested himself in his surroundings. Every now and then he would bring his gaze upward to admire the plants that hung from the ceiling and wondering how Gaara managed to do all of the high-up work without some help and a giant ladder, but he got his answer shortly. The kazekage was riding his sand upward toward a large, cross-sectioned area of viny plants to presumably rearrange things. Naruto watched curiously as Gaara moved the vines and leaves around, and realized that he couldn’t take his eyes off of the other man.

The sunlight that shone through the translucent roof of the greenhouse backlit Gaara, making his red hair look like fiery red flames. His pale skin seemed to glow under the rays and his deep maroon t-shirt provided even more contrast to Gaara’s complexion.

The redhead finished whatever he needed to do up above and made his way down to set himself beside Naruto, the sand slinking back to it’s home. Gaara crossed his arms proudly and smiled widely at Naruto, sweeping an open arm in front of him to gesture at his creation. “So, what do you think about it?” He asked, walking ahead of Naruto to mess with what looked to be a type of orchid. He held a petal delicately between his thumb and index finger, gently rubbing it and admiring it’s texture.

When he didn’t get a response from Naruto he regarded the other with a confused expression. He faced him and frowned, pausing a little longer. “Do you not like it?” He let go of the orchid and looked around the rest of the greenhouse, sulking slightly and looking back at Naruto who still wasn’t responding. Gaara knit his eyebrows together and crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side. Naruto was just...looking at him? Through him? “Hello? Naruto?” He took a few steps forward and waved a hand at the other who snapped out of his daze. Naruto awkwardly laughed and scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

“Shit! No, I like it a lot! I was just spacing out, I’m sorry.” He offered an apologetic smile to the man he couldn’t seem to stop looking at. He dropped his hands into his pockets and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he failed to find the right words.

Gaara smiled at hearing Naturo’s approval of his work, but still had his eyebrows slightly knit. He walked to stand a little less than a foot in front of the shorter man who seemed to be struggling. “Are you okay? You’re acting weird out of nowhere.” He looked around at his plants once more and then back to Naruto, lost as to how or when something changed his attitude. “If you’re not interested in flora I completely understand. We can leave soon after I water a few-”

Naruto let out a groan and smacked his palm against his forehead before shaking his head, sighing and then looking at Gaara. “I told you that I like the plants, I meant that! I’m okay, I’m just...it’s like..ah-I don’t know.” His hand moved from his face to behind his neck as he sighed and looked at his feet. Naruto’s inability to complete a thought left the kazekage to just watch Naruto internally deliberate in confusion. It wasn’t uncommon for Naruto to be at a loss for words or unable to articulate his feelings, but he usually did fine with Gaara. After Naruto had become the Hokage, him and Gaara began to spend a lot of time together since they were no longer on endless alternating missions that always seemed to keep them from having time to hangout.

The Allied Nations maintained its presence even after the end of the most recent ninja war, and thus begun the cycle of regular meetings and conferences between all the kage. Neither Naruto nor Gaara minded the change of direction at all, considering it also gave them time to talk privately more often. Sometimes it would be them seriously discussing political, social, or economic matters, and other times it would be them getting off topic and end up talking about their childhoods or recent events for for a good few hours. This increase in in the private time they shared eventually led to a couple unplanned rendezvous between the two of them. The first time was a major surprise to the both of them, and as much as they had to say about it, the moment they shared wouldn’t be brought up again. After the second instance it became a little harder for the two of them to not slightly mull over their activities. There would be moments where they would meet each other’s eyes while casually talking and the both of their bodies would still, their breath caught in their throats for just a second. Times in which their hands would brush and the following apology came out in a stutter weren’t rare, but they still never spoke about any of these things. It was unclear why they didn’t work it out with each other, but it didn’t seem to be in avoidance.

Well, maybe it was partly due to avoidance and fear, but it wasn’t them avoiding anything within themselves. For Gaara, it was avoiding any negative additions to his reputation as kazekage. Though his people deeply respected and revered him, he still could never shake his paranoia of once again being shunned by the people of his village. A feeling both he and Naruto knew too well, the look of disapproval from all that surrounded him--that’s something he could never deal with again. For Naruto, his avoidance was out of fear of rejection by those closest to him. He was constantly surrounded by supportive and accepting people who cared for him as deeply as he did them, but none of them seemed to share that part of him. All of the guys had or wanted girls, and vice versa. Before Gaara, Naruto struggled with these same feelings he experienced with Sasuke. Those were never exposed, however. He always expected the worst and let that fear of uncertainty hold him back.

Gaara waited patiently for Naruto to gather his thoughts, and when he did he wouldn’t look up from the ground as he spoke “I don’t want you to get weirded out or put off by this because I really care about you, and like having you as a friend.” He started slowly as he shoved his hands into his pockets, his voice steady but uncertain. “I just haven’t been able to decide how I feel about...the things we’ve done together. We’ve never really said anything about it, we kinda just hit it and quit it, ya know?” He gave an attempt at a joke to cope with his nervousness but instead cringed at his crude choice of words. Naruto paused and looked up at Gaara, and when he found the other man to be actively listening he felt urged to continue. His eyes would meet with Gaara’s and then drift off somewhere else as he spoke apprehensively. “I don’t mean that in a bad way at all because I kind of like...really, uh, enjoyed it,” he cleared his throat, “but I don’t know how you feel about it. I guess?” He finally made continued eye contact with Gaara, whose icy blue eyes made Naruto’s heart flutter. He looked for any sign of rejection or disgust in Gaara’s expression but all he was able to read was that Gaara was simply thinking.

Gaara took a few more steps toward Naruto before standing adjacent to him and leaning against the long wooden packing table behind him, careful to not disrupt the flowers. He crossed his arms and looked ahead blankly and Naruto recognized his deep thinking, taking a quiet deep breath and rolling his shoulders a little.

‘Come on man, you’re the god damn Hokage. You’ve literally had him in your mouth—why is this any more intimidating than that?!’ Naruto went back and forth with himself in his head, but when Gaara cleared his throat he immediately had Naruto’s undivided attention. Naruto had expected Gaara to start talking, but he just looked at Naruto. His expression wasn’t neutral, it was just...soft. Thoughtful. The hokage suddenly felt very vulnerable and didn’t like the uneasiness that was spreading throughout him. He had been looked at like this before, by a few different people in different contexts. This time though it felt different—looked different. Gaara was looking into Naruto’s eyes and not at them like everyone else seemed to. Almost like if he were to move forward any closer he could genuinely see Naruto’s thoughts. An ache slowly crept into Naruto’s chest and he couldn’t stand the silence any longer. He threw his hands up slightly as he unleashed nervous word vomit.

“I’m sorry if this was too sudden, or if it’s something you didn’t even want to talk about in the first place.” Naruto tightened his lips and started to feel nervous, like he had done something wrong. He cared about Gaara so much in ways that he didn’t quite understand himself, but he couldn’t fathom losing the other man as a friend over his own inability to shut up. “Gaara please at least let me know if I mess-“

Naruto’s words were muffled by Gaara’s hand over his mouth, the blonde’s eyes widened in surprise and he immediately stopped talking. Gaara finally broke the silence while he kept his hand in place. 

He took a slow, even breath before continuing. “While you did suddenly bring this up, it’s not something I don’t want to talk with you about.” He looked into Naruto’s eyes and paused, letting his words sink into the unpredictable ninja’s erratic mind to calm him down. Naruto let out a sigh of relief through his nose, blowing warm air onto Gaara’s hand which had been lifted off of his mouth. Naruto nodded and moved beside Gaara, both of them now resting against the waist high packing tables that held the plants behind them. Gaara’s arms were crossed and Naruto had his palms resting on the flat surface slightly behind him while he listened to Gaara who kept on his train of thought.

“Just as you didn’t say anything to me, I wasn’t sure how I would be able to talk about this with you.” He looked to his left to meet the curious blue eyes that always seemed to be waiting for his own. He felt his heart begin to race and he tightened the crossing of his arms. “I didn’t expect you to be interested in men, to start, so that was something I had to think over for a while. Obviously you’re not disinterested in men,” Naruto could’ve sworn he caught the corner of Gaara’s mouth begin a smirk, “but I didn’t want to get involved in something that wasn’t genuine for the both of us. The first time...frankly, if it had been the only time we did that, then I may have never brought it up again. It felt like something you needed to get out of your system.” Gaara had to fight to keep the words flowing before he could convince himself to stop opening up to Naruto. He took a deep breath and decided it would be easier if he just kept his focus on the ground beneath his feet.

Naruto’s expression was just that of someone genuinely listening. He didn’t seem upset or ecstatic, but maybe a bit bummed? Or was his face just relaxed? The kazekage’s stomach flipped and he had to push headfirst to finish his thought. Needing some relief he took off the gourd that housed his sand and set it aside, isolating his focus onto his thoughts. 

“But then the second time it happened...it felt like something that was desired and not needed, if that makes sense.” His eyes flicked back to Naruto’s but retreated back to his shoes when he realized Naruto was still looking at him. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before straightening himself up. The pace of Gaara’s heartbeat was a little faster than he’d like, but it would continue to slow down as his self-assurance rose. ‘He said he enjoyed it, did he not? I’m just getting myself tripped up, it’ll be okay. Be calm and honest.’ He rotated himself to stand in front of Naruto who had at some point hoisted himself up to sitting on a blank space on the pacing table. He watched as Naruto’s pupils quickly dilated and his eyes widen ever-so-slightly, his lips parting a little in surprise. “Up until now I’d convinced myself that I was the only one who thought about us afterwards. So to hear you ask me how I feel about it…” The redhead shook his head and laughed shortly.

The entirety of Gaara’s speaking was spent with Naruto just looking dumbfounded. He went from thinking that he had pissed Gaara off and ruined their friendship, to feeling like he might’ve used Gaara for his own pleasure, and now that same man was 8 inches away from his face telling him that “I’ve never felt that way before. Not with myself or anybody else.”

Naruto blinked once, twice, three times before letting go of the breath he didn’t even realize he had been holding in. As soon as the words of Gaara’s confession processed in his brain he couldn’t keep his big, stupid grin contained. “Yeah? Like, in a good way, right?” He checked with Gaara, and when the redhead rolled his eyes and nodded with a smile, he didn’t realize he was actually giving Naruto the green light. Naruto’s grin turned into a mischievous smile that he tried to subdue.

Gaara watched Naruto with squinted eyes, catching the change in energy and now switching into defense mode. He knows the hokage all too well to know that something was happening inside that (surprisingly smart) blonde head so he took a step back. Another step wasn’t accomplished. Naruto quickly wrapped his legs around the back of Gaara’s thighs and pulled the other man closer. “Naruto!” Gaara scolded as he was pressed firmly against Naruto who was now resting the side of his face on Gaara’s chest. He slinked his arms under Gaara’s and embraced him fully. The hug’s recipient was caught off guard. Not just caught off guard, but also pushed off guard. Launched off guard. His pale cheeks wasted no time on getting themselves nice and red and his heart betrayed him, skipping a beat before running faster than he imagined it would everytime he thought through this scenario. Gaara’s mind was blank and he couldn’t think to do anything else other than rest his hands on Naruto’s shoulders.

The shock of the embrace wore off quickly and he smiled while enjoying the absolute flood of dopamine that rushed through his body. He looked down at the man in front of him and sighed, shaking his head while placing his hand on Naruto’s and pett his his hair lightly. “You know...if you paid more attention, you would’ve had your answer from me before we even got into the greenhouse.” He said teasingly, putting his hand back on Naruto’s free shoulder when the blonde jerked his head to look up.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN? DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?” The redhead bit the inside of his cheek to hold back the laughter that was bubbling up inside of him. Before he got the pleasure to meet Naruto years ago at the Chunin exams, Gaara couldn’t tell you when the last time he genuinely laughed was. The last time he’d been held was even longer than that. He felt his heartstrings tighten as he lost himself in the other’s eyes. Naruto shook Gaara a bit and was aggressively pouting (and was also still holding him). “You’re making me feel stupid, when did you tell me?? I’m so lost.” He rested his chin on Gaara’s chest to now pout upwards at the redhead, and this was his chance.

To force oneself to not overthink something in the heat of doing it is always risky, so when Gaara told himself to go for it, he hesitated. He wanted to lean down and kiss his friend, and more importantly find out what more than just a friend Naruto is. However, he stopped himself halfway into leaning down and felt his hands shaking on the other’s shoulders. ‘What if he’s not being honest and just feels bad for me? What if he’s not being honest with himself?’ Gaara got stuck in his head before he had the chance to backout.

Thankfully, Naruto was a Libra and always managed to be the most charming. He tilted his face up to meet closely with Gaara’s, catching his eyes with his own. They didn’t kiss yet, but instead shared thoughts and feelings that they could never share with anyone else. Aside from one other, they were the only two surviving Jinchuriki who could relate to one another. The deception they were subject to their entire lifes, disapproval and lack of support, it all builds up and it doesn’t necessarily heal all the way with time. Gaara knew that, and that’s why he couldn’t push himself any further past the point he did. Naruto also knew that, and that’s he did what he was best at. With every second of eye contact and intimacy that passed between the two of them, Gaara felt himself falling deeper.

Deeper into his fears of trusting someone with the one injury he could never seem to heal, deeper into the uncharted territory that was his affections for Naruto. Just when he thought he couldn’t fall any longer and started to feel overwhelmed, the world’s number one most unpredictable ninja delicately pressed his lips against Gaara’s. Where he hesitated the first time Gaara decided he wouldn’t shy away again and responded to the kiss with more relief than he could even think to put into words. What started off as Naruto’s sheepish and featherlike kiss quickly deepened into that need they had felt between one another before.

Gaara’s hands moved from Naruto’s shoulders to behind his head, his slender fingers getting lost in the ever-unruly blonde locks there. Naruto’s strong and calloused palms rubbed against the skin of Gaara’s neck as he wrapped his arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing with the occasional soft whisper. They were both touch starved and never even knew the extent of that yearning until now. More than touch of the skin, they both felt connected to each other through mind and spirit in a way they hadn’t felt before. Sharing a trauma bond and saving each other was quite enough to bring the two together in spirit, but once they began to physically involve themselves with another everything felt the way it was supposed to.

Naruto was the first to pull away for breath, his previously dry and chapped lips now pink and swollen from the gentle agitation. His cheeks were just as flushed ad Gaara’s were, but it was hidden a little better under the tan of his skin which is why he kissed Gaara’s cheek, “You look really cute when you blush,” and decided to embarrass him. The kazekage scoffed in embarrassment and before he could retort he was suddenly being liften upwards. Naruto had grabbed behind Gaara’s knees and abruptly stood up straight, hoistening Gaara up. He quickly flipped their positions and fully sat Gaara on the edge of the packing table while mentally noting how much he enjoyed watching Gaara’s sand instinctively move any plants that were in harms way.

He put his hands on Gaara’s hips and went back to continue the kiss, but moving his kisses from Gaara’s mouth slowly to his cheek. Gaara hadn’t been exposed to such tender touch before that it was difficult to not squirm under the others’ touch. A kiss placed at the corner of his mouth, three more on the apple of his cheek, four along his jawline, one behind his ear--Gaara followed the map of Naruto’s kisses in his head.

“You still haven’t told me how you gave me my answer without me knowing.” Naruto’s voice was huskier than it had been previously, a little more demanding of an answer than desperate for one. Gaara swallowed nervously and struggled to remember how to even speak in the sensual trance he was under.

“I, uh...oh…oh.” A chill ran through his body when Naruto took his earlobe between his teeth, tugging on it slightly and darting his tongue over the shell of his ear. Gaara’s breathing started to come in a little heavy as he felt his composure begin to slip away. A firm kiss to his neck made him audibly exhale and the positive feedback loop of embarrassment and pleasure was set in motion. “I kissed the, -ah, top of your-hh-your head earlier.” He could feel Naruto’s smile grow against his neck and he nearly lost his cool when his...partner?, began to caress his sides.

Unlike Naruto, Gaara was inexperienced in the world of tender touches. Aside from the two times Gaara had been with Naruto, he had never even been intimate with someone else. Even with Naruto their exploration never went further than oral, and they were too scared to show their romantic desires at the time. This time Naruto was more than happy to provide feather light touches and licks on Gaara’s ‘oh my god he’s locking my neck oh my god he’s licking my neck oh my god-’ The tip of Naruto’s tongue ran slowly from Gaara’s collarbone to his neck before he kissed the skin in preparation for a love bite. Gaara gasped and tangled his fingers in Naruto’s neck, letting out heavy hot sighs in pleasure. “Naruto..” He murmured in the blonde’s hair.

“Yeah?” Naruto responded against Gaara’s neck, placing kisses from below the other’s ear back down to his collarbone. He bit the sensitive skin of his collarbone and abused it to create a hickey that began to blossom when he pulled away. Looking up at Gaara, Naruto wasn’t expecting to see the other man so worked up. His sea foam eyes were half lidded and looking at him under sultry lashes. His soft pink mouth hung open slightly and his face was a mess of blushing red pools. The sight sent a shock of lust to Naruto’s groin and his breathing quickened, he responded to Gaara again. “Did you need something?~” He purred to the other man.

Gaara swallowed and ran a hand through Naruto’s hair, his other arm lazily draped around the other’s neck. He just looked at him for a moment, taking in the sight of this lusty and eager side of Naruto. He ran his pale fingers through the soft blonde locks once more. “You’re so soft, I didn’t expect that.” Naruto’s mouth melted into a proud smile. “You’re illustrious, soft goes much further past just your hair…” He moved his hands to cup the hokage’s cheeks and tenderly massaged them with the pads of his thumbs. It was Naruto’s turn to blush that time, licking his lips and almost shaking with happiness. Gaara smiled back at him and this time he pulled Naruto in for a kiss, hesitation long forgotten once he was met with complete reciprocation. He swiped his tongue on the other’s bottom lip and wasted no time exploring Naruto’s mouth.

Their tongues danced against one another, Naruto’s guiding and teaching Gaara’s on how to find a rhythm. It was messy--spit on their chins, teeth hitting each occasionally--neither of them seemed to mind. Gaara assumed Naruto knew he was a virgin in more ways than one and was grateful for the other’s patience and understanding. He slid his hands from Naruto’s cheeks down to his chest, massaging the firm muscle beneath the t-shirt he wore. Naruto hummed into Gaara’s mouth and gripped his hips, his thumbs rubbing circles that made Gaara’s heart flip. 

“Off.” Gaara requested, tugging on the black cotton he no longer wanted between his hands and Naruto. Naruto smiled and placed one last chaste kiss on Gaara’s lips before pulling away to oblige the other. He pulled the bottom hem over his head slowly and let it fall to the ground (Gaara would’ve at least bunched it up and set it on a table) before grabbing the hem of Gaara’s shirt. He looked up at the other awaiting permission, and smiled giddily when the redhead nodded.

Gaara’s shirt met with Naruto’s on the ground and this time he didn’t care as much. Once Naruto’s hands were back on his body he began to fall once more into that well of pleasure and longing. Naruto’s hands were slightly bigger than his, definitely wider and much more rough and worn. They covered his entire chest, tanned fingers contrasting against warm ivory skin and sending chills throughout Gaara’s body. Naruto got back to work and began a descent of kisses from the hickey he made on the other’s collarbone to the middle of his chest. He licked a line up the center of his chest to the base of his neck, attaching his mouth there to place another hickey. Gaara gasped once, and then once more much louder as his nipples were teased. He licked his lips and let his head fall back, one hand behind himself for support and the other tangled up in Naruto’s hair for grip.

“Mmm, ‘ya like that?..” Naruto’s deep voice vibrated against Gaara’s sensitive skin and he whined, nodding insistently. The blonde laughed, pleased with himself as he moved his left hand down to Gaara’s abdomen to explore his skin. The slightly scratchy texture of his calloused skin added an enjoyable stimulation to the affection and Gaara’s body twitched underneath his touch. A hand slipped behind him and as Naruto dragged his fingernails down Gaara’s back he also bit down harder on his neck, eliciting the first moan he was able to pry from Gaara’s pretty lips. 

“Naruto....again please. That felt...nice.” Gaara’s body was fired up, skin warm to the touch and droplets of sweat already starting to form on his supple skin. Naruto laughed in ecstasy, riding the wave of pride and accomplishment out as he followed through with his lover’s request. This time he bit down on Gaara’s shoulder with a little more pressure but scratched his back just the same. “A-Ah!” Gaara moaned louder this time, his sand shooting out of his gourd from wherever he had left it and wrapping around Naruto’s shoulders. “Fuck--AH!” Before Gaara could retract his sand and apologize Naruto had begun sucking a hickey onto his chest. “Naruto, ah--oh my god.” It took every bit of Gaara’s focus to make his sand recede, and he had to mentally note that...pain isn’t always bad.

In the short commotion Gaara hadn’t noticed the absence of skilled fingers abusing his nipple. Naruto palmed Gaara’s half-hard cock through the kazekage’s pants and caught Gaara’s moan in his mouth, feverishly kissing the other in what was now an uncontrollable lust. Their breathing was heavy, coming out in ‘hah..hah..’ puffs of sound, evidence of their desires. “What are you comfortable with? I need you to be honest…” Naruto’s voice dripped with lust and matched his eyes which were gazing directly into Gaara’s, “because there’s a lot I want to do to you right now.” His sentence made Gaara freeze for a moment, processing the dirty words he wasn’t even sure he heard correctly.

“I...I’m sorry?” Gaara asked, licking his lips and awaiting clarification. He expected a smile from the blonde, another laugh at his naivette but instead he couldn’t seem to look away from Naruto’s serious expression. His eyes were heavy with intent and he stilled his hand, leaning in beside Gaara’s ear. In a whisper, “I said: what are you comfortable with?,” he licked the shell of the other’s ear once more, earning him a pleasing shudder from the other, “Because if you leave it up to me...I might get a little head of myself.” He nibbled on Gaara’s lobe and licked up the side of his neck and he could feel the once-airy fabric of his shorts now fit a little more snug.

He bit his lip and let out a breathy sigh against the other’s neck and brought their foreheads together to look into those mesmerizing eyes again. They couldn’t be wider, Gaara’s bottom lip was trembling with anticipation and his breath was shaky. Naruto could’ve sworn he could actually see the redhead’s mind reeling, and realized that might be a loaded question. The kazekage didn’t seem too sure of himself when they had come together previously, but Naruto realized now that that wasn’t shyness, it was inexperience. His sky blue eyes flicked down to his lover’s lips and then back into his eyes. He placed a long, chaste kiss on the others’ lips and caressed his cheek with his thumb.

“Maybe that’s too much to ask. We don’t actually have to do-” Gaara pulled Naruto back into the kiss, gripping the hair at the nape of his neck while his other hand was pressed flat against Naruto’s chest. This time the kiss was insistent and needy, completely transparent about the desires of both men and how much they wanted to be with one another. 

“Just tell me when you want me to stop, okay?” Naruto murmured softly into the kiss and Gaara nodded, his mind too clouded with desire to form coherent sentences at this point. It was a major sensory overload--entirely and completely. Gaara had gone from never being hugged by anyone (save the rare occasions his siblings hugged him post-near death experiences) for years on end to now having someone’s hands all over his body. It was overstimulating but it wasn’t bad by any means. At times the redhead considered asking Naruto to stop just so he could shake his anxieties, but he also didn’t trust anyone else in the world more than he trusted Naruto. So he let himself indulge in the new world of sensation he had discovered with his lover.

Naruto continued palming Gaara through his pants gently, something he did last time that Gaara seemed to particularly enjoy. ‘Heavy petting gets him this hot?’ Naruto blushed while he watched the man in front of him and the lewd expressions he made. Every time he applied pressure to Gaara’s erection the redhead jolted slightly, his muscles twitching and and his eyes going back in pleasure. Naruto couldn’t contain himself any longer, he had to see what Gaara was capable of looking like in every scenario he could think of. He attached himself to Gaara’s neck once more, picking a hickey already present to continue to abuse while he slid off Gaara’s pants. Gaara lifted himself slightly to help Naruto undress him.

“Naruto--fuck. OH my god.” Gaara grabbed Naruto by his hair again and pulled his head up from his neck, wanting nothing more than to taste his partner. Naruto had snaked his hand under the waistband of Gaara’s boxer briefs, his thumb spreading around the precum on the tip of his dick around the head. At this point the other kage was a wreck, his face was hot and red and he was kissing Naruto because

‘His lips are so soft, I didn’t anticipate them being so soft. I never knew someone could taste so nice.’ Gaara’s heart was racing a mile a minute, his affection for Naruto and the adrenaline he was feeling from the sexual intimacy were pulsing through him. Naruto bit Gaara’s bottom lip roughly and licked up his jawline as he moaned. When Gaara tried to pull Naruto back in for a kiss Naruto grabbed him by his chin and cheeks with one hand. His expression was darker than before and it sent a rush of arousal down Gaara’s body. 

“Open.” Naruto ordered, and Gaara obeyed without thinking. Gaara had no idea what to expect, hadn’t expected anything that had happened thus far, and knew he was a passenger in this situation. That being said he had thrown his inhibitions out the door long ago, all of his trust and desires now in the hands of the world’s number one most unpredictable ninja. The corners of Naruto’s mouth twitched slightly. “Good, now stick your tongue out.” Gaara maintained eye contact with Naruto, curiosity and excitement making him unable to look anywhere else but. He stuck out his tongue slightly and Naruto slid his middle finger along the textured top of the muscle.

Gaara instinctively closed his lips around Naruto’s finger, understanding now that this was in preparation of...something? He looked at Naruto in wait of more instruction, but the blonde just nodded his head as a signal, ‘go on’. Gaara would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little embarrassed--maybe sheepish is a better word for it. However he didn’t plan on taking the reins into his one hands so once again he complied with Naruto’s demands. He swirled his tongue around Naruto’s finger and didn’t know wha to do with his own hands. Naruto slipped his ring finger into the redhead’s mouth second, thrusting them in and out slightly. Spit began to dribble onto Gaara’s chin and Naruto felt like he was going to lose his mind. He pulled his fingers from Gaara’s mouth and ran his fingertips around the redhead’s lips, turned on by the glosiness of his spit over the red and tender skin of his mouth. He used the pad of his thumb to open Gaara’s mouth agan and ran it down the length of his tongue before Gaara closed his mouth around it. Naruto pulled his thumb out and gripped Gaara’s cheeks once more.

“How have you not been just fucked senseless before?” His body was buzzing with desire to see every part of his lover, every facial expression, every sound--he wanted it all. He hooked his fingers around the waistband of the other’s underwear and quickly pulled them off without another thought. The air suddenly on Gaara’s sensitive and erect cock made his body twitch and shudder, he shrugged and leaned forward to kiss Naruto’s broad, scarred chest. 

“I-ah...I don’t know…,” He responded coyly, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s thick and warm body, “is..that what you’re about to do?” The question from Gaara drove Naruto straight into madness.

Naruto grabbed Gaara’s chin between his thumb and index finger and tilted his head up to look at him. He smiled sweetly and leaned down to place a quick peck on Gaara’s lips. He pulled back just slightly, their noses touching and eyes met. “Of course that’s what I’m about to do.” 

Gaara’s stomach dropped through the floor and his mind couldn’t keep up with the events that unfolded thereafter. Naruto spit into his palm and wrapped his finger around Gaara’s cock, thumbing the slit once more before pumping his hand up and down. Gaara gasped and fit his face in the crook of Naruto’s neck, his arms now wrapped around his neck and his hands pulling at the beautiful blonde locks he couldn’t seem to let go of today. 

Naruto’s free hand started working to get his shorts and boxers off as he maintained a slow and easy pace for Gaara. His shorts and boxers fell to the floor and he kicked them aside. 

“Naruto--Naruto oh my god thatfeelssogood, please--fuck.” Gaara’s moans were getting progressively louder and Naruto was thankful that the field the greenhouse was in was on the outskirts of Konoha. He smirked and picked up the pace of his handjob, kissing the top of Gaara’s head. His free hand snaked around his lover’s waist and reached behind him to squeeze his ass. Gaara’s back arched and a few more swears strung together were his seal of approval for Naruto, encouraging him to continue. 

“You know...no one’s going to be able to hear us. No matter how loud you are,” he gave a particularly rough pull to his partner’s dick that made him shout out in pleasure, “no one will hear. So…” He kissed the top of Gaara’s head once more before pulling away, putting his hands instead on the other’s waist before pulling the taller man off of the packing table. Naruto held the other’s hips and kneeled down in front of him, keeping his eyes on Gaara’s. Gaara’s legs were shaking and he had to brace himself against the table’s ledge so he didn’t collapse right then and there. Naruto licked his lips and started trailing kisses down Gaara’s lower abdomen.

“You don’t understand how much you turn me on…” Naruto muttered against the soft pale skin of Gaara’s body, whispering praises as he worked, “You’re incredible. Your skin is crazy soft,” another few kisses above Gaara’s pubic area, “you’re crazy hot,” a couple kisses to each upper thigh, “and god--the sounds you make are enough to drive a man crazy.” The smile on Gaara’s face and the look of absolute euphoria made Naruto spring at the task at hand. Not looking away from his lover he flicked the tip of his tongue over the head of Gaara’s cock, tasting the salty precum. He worked his tongue around the head of Gaara’s dick for a few moments before taking his partner into his mouth. Gaara’s penis wasn’t small by any means, but it wasn’t so big that it made a semi-unexperienced blowjob an uncomfortable or daunting task. 

Gaara watched as Naruto took his dick into his mouth and threw his head back. “Fuck! Naruto holyshit, oh that feels s-ah! So good--please keep goingohmygod.” The moans and dirty talk fell from Gaara’s lips without a filter, unknowing to him how he affected the hokage before him. Naruto hollowed out his cheeks and held Gaara’s hips tightly, his fingers digging into the plumb flesh of his body. He moved his head up and down the redhead’s cock fluidly, picking up the pace each time Gaara bucked into his mouth. It never quite reached the back of his throat so Naruto decided to just go for it. Gaara’s cries of pleasure got louder and louder and his thighs and lower body began to twitch incessantly. Naruto stilled Gaara’s hips and pulled his face close to the other’s body, deepthroating his lover with his nose pressed against his upper pubic area. 

“PLEASE-please oh-oh my god--NARUTO I’m get--oh fuck.” Gaara was a hot blubbering mess and when he looked down and was met with the sight of Naruto looking up at him, beautiful blue eyes pricked slightly with tears and every inch of Gaara’s cock in his mouth. Gaara’s body pulsed and before he could think he grabbed a handful of Naruto’s hair and kept braced with his other arm. He held Naruto’s head as he sloppily thrusted himself in and out of his mouth, knots forming tightly in his stomach as his climax came near. Naruto started to moan at this point and ‘fuck--’

With one last shaky thrust into Naruto’s mouth Gaara came, what was meant to be a shout came out in a choked whine and he held Naruto’s head still as he rode out the waves of his pleasure. Naruto massaged Gaara’s hips once he had swallowed every last drop of his lover’s essence, pulling away from his pelvis and kissing his stomach once again. Gaara’s breathing was uneven and shaky and the only thing supporting him at that point was Naruto’s holding of his hips. Once he was able to (kind of) breathe he looked down again, his heart warming to see Naruto smiling up at him. The blonde’s cheek was rested against his stomach which was currently filled with butterflies.

“How did that feel?” Naruto asked, now rubbing the outside of Gaara’s thighs lovingly. Gaara breathlessly smiled and nodded, swallowing to try and rehydrate his incredibly dry mouth and throat (moaning and screaming will do that to you). 

“That felt...incredible.” That was all Gaara could muster considering he was still seeing stars. Naruto placed another kiss to Gaara’s stomach and the placed a quick kiss on Gaara’s dick, making the taller man twitch. Naruto stood up straight and wrapped his arms around Gaara’s waist to pull him in for a passionate kiss, letting Gaara taste himself on Naruto’s tongue. To Gaara the kiss felt dirty, everything Naruto was doing felt so raunchy and naughty to Gaara that the excitement kept his body buzzing. It all felt so taboo to him, even though none of it really was, and that thrilled him. Tasting his lingering essence on Naruto turned him on and it took no time before he was hard again.

Their cocks rubbed against one another as the two men kissed, their tongues dancing heatedly as they became more aroused. Gaara in a moment of boldness wrapped his hand around both of their erections and pumped his hand up and down around them. The sensation had both of them messily moaning into each other’s mouths. Gaara’s free hand was at the base of Naruto’s neck, one of Naruto’s hands was massaging the soft flesh of Gaara’s ass and the other was similarly on the back of the redhead’s neck. Naruto opened his eyes in this kiss to drink in the sight of a disheveled and horny Gaara, needy and resltess as he rubbed their cocks together. Naruto’s eyes darkened for a moment, a desire of his flashing through his mind. 

With a quick pull of Gaara’s hair, Naruto jerked the other’s head back. When Gaara gasped Naruto’s cock twitched and he spit in Gaara’s open mouth. He stilled as he waited for Gaara’s reaction, and his body practically when Gaara easily swallowed it and instantly went back to sucking on Naruto’s tongue. The blonde pulled away and bit down harshly on Gaara’s neck, then placed a sweet kiss on the tender area. He kissed Gaara on the lips, the corners of his lips, his cheek, nose, chin, forehead, he covered the taller man in kisses before tapping his side. “Turn around.” He told the other, and Gaara obliged.

As soon as he was facing away from Naruto his heart started to pound in his chest. Naruto’s arms slid perfectly into place around Gaara’s slender waist, his hands rubbing around the silky skin of his chest and abdomen. Gaara wasn’t muscular, and he didn’t have to be. He barely ever got hurt thanks to his sand, so he never bothered himself to workout outside of what he needed to do to stay healthy. Naruto on the other hand had thickened up significantly over the years. His shoulders were more broad and his arms were bigger and more defined. His back was probably Gaara’s favorite development of Naruto’s muscles, but he’d never admit that to the egocentric blonde. The strong hands that caressed his body felt safe and secure, and Gaara felt his throat start to tighten. He covered Naruto’s hands with his own and laced their fingers together, holding his lover’s hands tightly as if he was scared Naruto would pull away.

“Can we stay like this for a second…?” Gaara asked quietly, nuzzling his cheek against Naruto’s, who had his chin resting on Gaara’s shoulder. Naruto hummed and nodded his head, returning the cheek rub and smiling. Instead of feeling around Gaara’s body Naruto wrapped his arms fully around his partner and squeezed him tightly kissing his shoulder. Gaara felt his breath starting to get shaky and he took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth, though when he exhaled a small whimper made slipped out through the end. Naruto nuzzled his face deeper in Gaara’s neck as the redhead struggled to take in another deep breath. The air wouldn’t go into his lungs as easily as it did previously and before he knew it tears were stinging his eyes.

Naruto continued to hold Gaara tightly, skin to skin, and let him cry. Gaara turned around in Naruto’s embrace and wrapped his arms around him, taking his turn now in hiding his face in the crook of Naruto’s neck and shoulder. Naruto held him there, petting down his surprisingly soft red hair and placing a kiss on his forehead every now and then. At the time he was embarrassed, but Naruto understood why Gaara was crying more than he’d care to admit. His first time was with Sakura, and they didn’t get far before Naruto started to break down just like this. Neither of the jinchuriki had ever gotten the luxury of unconditional love or physical affection growing up, and connecting with someone on an intimate level like that was hard. It was a cathartic cry more than it was a sad cry, a true release of all of the emotions that built up from being touch starved letting loose. 

Naruto rubbed Gaara’s back and they stayed that wait until Gaara could catch his breath enough to talk. He lifted his head and pulled away from Naruto, his head turned down. 

‘I’m sorry...I don’t know where that came from.” Gaara apologized and loosely held Naruto’s hands, idly fiddling with their hands together. Naruto shrugged and swung their hands slightly, waiting for Gaara to continue. “I guess I do know where it came from...but I think you already know as well.” Gaara looked up at Naruto and the understanding and compassion he was faced with made his heart swell. His eyes began to water when Naruto nodded and pulled him in, pressing his lips to the taller man’s forehead.

“I know more than I’d like to. It’s not easy, I’m sorry if I went too fast.” Naruto spoke sweetly against Gaara’s warm and sweaty forehead, red hairs stuck to it which Naruto brushed back with the rest of his messy locks. “If you want to stop we absolutely can. You’ve already made me f-”

Gaara silenced Naruto with a kiss, but it was different than the others. It was a kiss of yearning and heart ache, a kiss just to reassure himself that this is something he deserved, and that it was also something Naruto wanted. For a few moments they just stood there and held one another, kissing each other just for the contact of their lips and nothing more. Gaara spoke against Naruto’s lips through the kiss, “I don’t want to stop. I want-..” Gaara felt the heat that had been slowly retreating from his face and chest flare back up, embarrassed to say what he wanted. Naruto kissed Gaara’s cheek and placed another kiss to his neck, and then several more in that same area. 

“You want….?” Naruto inquired, continuing his affections.

Gaara bit his lip and took a deep breath. “I want you to make love to me, Naruto.”

Naruto stilled for a moment and Gaara could feel the smile that curled onto his lips against his skin. He placed on last kiss onto his lover’s neck before pulling back to look him in the eyes. Before anything else, Naruto wiped the tears off of Gaara’s cutely rounded cheeks and kissed them. He straightened up and nodded dutifully. “It would be my pleasure.” He grinned cheekily and winked, “Literally! Haha!” Gaara covered his mouth and laughed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

“Maybe I’ve changed my mind...” Gaara said jokingly, to which Naruto playfully scoffed.

“Hey now! You want this just as much as I do, ya know!” He shouted, feiging offense. Gaara just looked at Naruto and couldn’t stop smiling. That goofy demeanor and everpresent positive attitude never failed to warm Gaara’s heart.

Gaara nodded and he placed his hands on Naruto’s shoulders, pressing their bodies against one another. He looked up at Naruto beneath his lashes and gave a small sweet smile. “You’re right...I do want it as much as you do.” He straightened his body up and leaned in to whisper into Naruto’s ear, now feeling confident since he’s let go of his feelings of overwhelm and undeserving. “In fact, I may want it a little more than you do.” He kissed the side of Naruto’s face and dropped his hands from the man’s shoulders to his hips and grinded slowly against his partner.

Naruto let out an amused breath and licked his lips, amused and pleased with yet another side of Gaara he’s uncovered. “You don’t have to tell me twice.” He followed the rhythm Gaara had started, following his actions earlier and wrapping his hand around both of their cocks. Gaara bit his lip and let his forehead fall onto Naruto’s shoulder, both of them breathing heavily and lightly moaning. 

“Faster.” Gaara urged, his hands exploring the expanse of Naruto’s back, feeling the definitions and dimples of his muscles and how they tense and relax as he moves. Naruto indulged Gaara and picked up the pace. Gaara grimaced slightly and grabbed Naruto’s wrist and pulled it up to his mouth. Without a word (mainly because he was breathless) he spit into Naruto’s hand, feeling dirty and extremely turned on by how dirty he felt. Naruto’s cock twitched at that and he wasted no time getting back to work. 

“Your cock feels so good against mine, you know that? It’s almost as good as all those faces you make-ah fuck that feels so good.” Naruto’s praises further encouraged Gaara and his boldness, and the kazekage was more than ready for Naruto to take him. The redhead pulled his head away and licked up Naruto’s jawline, making the seemingly cool mannered shinobi shudder and moan. 

“I think your c-” Gaara had to keep himself from laughing, feeling embarrassed once again to dirty talk. Naruto smiled in amusement, licking his lips and quickening the pace of his hand. “AH--I think your cock, oh shit Naruto, would f-feel better-oh! I-inside of..me.” He was finally able to force out his desires and Naruto smirked, biting his lips and drinking up the sight of a flushed and needy Gaara.

He lifted Gaara up by grabbing under his butt and set him back on the edge of the table. “You know what? I think you’re right.” Naruto lustfully agreed and reached behind Gaara, moving aside the potted plants. He hooked an arm around his lover’s upper back, “Lay down,” and gently laid Gaara on his back. Their fingers were interlocked and Gaara looked up at Naruto, who could see the quick rising and falling of the other’s chest. Naruto let go of Gaara’s hands and flatted his hands against Gaara’s lower stomach, starting to gently caress his body once more. Gaara folded his hands on his stomach, not sure what to do with them as Naruto explored his body.

“I knew you were soft, but I never got to get this far. Your skin feels like satin, Gaara.” He looked at the man below him with awe and adoration which made the man in question squirm slightly. Naruto used one hand to start massaging Gaara’s upper tigh before pulling his legs up below his knees so Gaara’s soles were flat on top of the table. The other hand Naruto was using rather lewdly to Gaara’s surprise. When the kazekage moved his focus from the closeness of Naruto’s hand to his sex to Naruto’s face, his lover was already awaiting eye contact. Naruto was rubbing his index finger along and back his tongue, then doing the same with his ring finger added. He sucked on his fingers and watched Gaara whine and squirm in anticipation.

Naruto took his fingers out of his mouth and reached them out to Gaara who quickly took them into his own. Naruto chuckled deeply, “You’re so...slutty,” chuckling again at the shocked and bewildered reaction of the other. He took his fingers back and nudged Gaara’s calves with his forearms, signlaing for him to spread his legs. Gaara swallowed dryly and obeyed, spreading his legs for the one he trusted most. “Good boy…” Naruto murmured, sending waves of pride and endearment through Gaara just by praising him. ‘Definitely noting that. He likes being praised...that’s cute.’

Naruto used his free hand to hold one of Gaara’s and he looked at him seriously. “Is this okay?” He asked for consent to continue, a little worried to go too far too fast with his partner.

Gaara simply nodded and let his head rest against the table underneath him. “Just...go slow.”

Naruto nodded. “Of course.” 

He spit on his first two fingers and spread Gaara’s legs wider to expose his hole. He rubbed his fingers around the ring of muscle, coating it in his saliva. He took a deep breath and kept his eyes on Gaara as his first finger pushed past his entrance. Gaara took in a sharp breath and wriggled slightly and Naruto continued, pressing forward at a slow but steady pace.He pulled it back out, spit on his fingers once more to keep everything as lubricated as possible, and then reinserted his finger. Gaara gasped and groaned, squeezing Naruto’s hand as the blonde began to slowly thrust in and out of his partner.

Gaara’s breathing was erratic and shallow, and when Naruto added a second finger he cried out. “Shit--one second. Just--ah, hold it there for a second.” Naruto nodded and kept still, kissing the insides of Gaaras thighs as he felt him relax around his fingers.

He massaged his lover’s thighs until Gaara told him he could move again. He started slowly, just going in and out for a bit before spreading his two fingers and curling them inside of Gaara’s ass. He fingered his tight hole until he could tell Gaara’s grunts had melted into small purrs and moans of satisfaction. Naruto then added a third and final finger, pumping them in and out og Gaara who was loving every second of it. “Fuck--Naruto, please.” Gaara begged, now impatient and more than ready to feel his lover inside of him.

Naruto chuckled and spit into his hand, rubbing it on his cock and once again around Gaara’s tight entrance. “Please what?” He asked, looking at Gaara who was pleading with him through those big sweet ‘fuck me’ eyes. Gaara stuttered and tried to respond but got flustered and covered his face, letting his head fall back on the table.

“Please...mlvtmmm…” Gaara mumbled through the hands that covered his embarrassed face as Naruto lined himself up with Gaara’s hole. 

Naruto grabbed Gaara’s ankles and wrapped them around his waist, making the redhead uncover his face. Two sets of beautiful blue eyes met with one another. “Please make love to me, Naruto Uzumaki.”

Naruto’s cock twitched and he leaned over Gaara’ capturing his lips in a chaste kiss before spreading kisses all over the rest of his face. He gave a few extra kisses to the ‘love’ tattoo on Gaara’s forehead, murmuring his adoration for the tattoo. Gaare smiled and laughed lightly, relishing in the shower of affection. Naruto licked along the length of Gaara’s collarbone and interlocked their hands. “I’m going to start now..okay?” Naruto looked into the other’s eyes and Gaara nodded readily. Naruto licked his lips and straightened up, grabbing Gaara’s hips tenderly and realigning himself.

He rubbed spit on his erection and Gaara’s entrance once more before looking at Gaara again for one last approval. Gaara nodded kindly and Naruto looked down, slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscles that led him inside of his lover. Gaara grimaced and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and squeezing Naruto’s hands. He wiggled his hips in discomfort as Naruto pressed forward small bits at a time. Naruto was well endowed, graced with a girthy 8 inches that always went over well with the girls he had been with. However, being with a man is a different story. It was probably a lot Gaara to take, so when Naruto was buried inside of hi to the hilt he stayed there.

He leaned down and pressed their sweaty foreheads together, pressing light kisses to Gaara’s nose and forehead. “You can move now.” Gaara reassured quietly, gripping Naruto’s shoulders, “I want to stay like this, though, if that’s okay.” Gaara’s request made Naruto’s heart do backflips and he nodded.

“Of course.” He said to sit up just a bit more to get a good angle, but he grabbed Gaara’s hands in one of his own and lifted them over his lover’s head. The other hand held Gaara’s waist and he pulled back out before thrusting into Gaara slowly once more. Gaara’s breath itched and he bit his lip but nodded before Naruto stopped to check on him again. Encouragement received, Naruto began a slow and easy pace.

“Oooohhhh fuck,” Naruto inhaled sharply and licked his lips, “you feel incredible, Gaara.” He marveled at the new sensation and started to lose grip on his self-control. The hand that held Gaara’s above his head now reached down between their bodies to grab Gaara’s needy cock that twitched with every one of Naruto’s thrusts. Gaara’s free hand flew to his own nipple, tweaking and playing with it as Naruto quicked his pace.

“N-Naruto, Naruto--ah! Ah--holy shit, fuck.” Gaara was a moaning drooling mess with Naruto just making love to him, but when he began to also jerk him off he started seeing stars. He squeezed Naruto’s hand as the blonde went along thrusting in and out of him and pumping his cock, his moans turning into shouts and cries of pleasure and euphoria. Naruto’s name seemed to be the only thing he could choke out and it drove the hokage wild. Seeing his partner so undignified and lewd drove something primal within his and he started thrusting harder.

‘I never knew how fucking good it would feel to be with a man, why didn’t I fuck him sooner?’ Naruto was in a daze with how tight Gaara was and how good the pressure felt on his cock. He straightened up and unwrapped Gaara’s legs from around his waist without any protest and readjusted their position. He lifted Gaara’s ankles up to hook the back of his knees over his own shoulders. Gaara shouted in surprise, but when Naruto picked up his pace again and started thrusting deeper inside of Gaara he came undone.

Gaara was screaming in pleasure and Naruto growled, grunted, and moaned as he felt Gaara’s inside twitch around his arousal. Gaara took up the task of rubbing his own cock and as soon as he did he felt his body begin to tense and twitch. “N-Naruto! Fuckfuckfuck I’m getting close--I’m g-getting so--” His whole body flexed and after one particularly rough thrust into his prostate he came. His cum spurt oto his own chest, face, and stomach and his eyes rolled back into his head in euphoria. His mouth hung open and he was drooling, breathing and moaning heavy and loud.

The sight of Gaara being absolutely exhausted of all energy and power drove Naruto to his own climax, fucking Gaara’s hole as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. When he had emptied himself inside of Gaara he pulled himself out and folded over onto Gaara, festing his cheek on the back of his overlapped hands on top of Gaara’s cum-covered chest. They both laid there trying to catch their breath through their post-coital glow. Their hearts thrummed against one another and their slick, sweaty skin was hot to the touch. Naruto was able to compose himself first and stood up, taking in the view.

Gaara was splayed on his back and looked completely worn out. His skin was especially red in contract to his pale skin and the sweat on his body reflected the sunlight and made him look ethereal. Naruto smiled at him in adoration, finding his clothes on the ground and quickly throwing on his boxers and shorts. “Stay right there.” He ordered Gaara, who found it amusing that the shinobi thought he could move to begin with.

Naruto didn’t put his shirt on but instead walked over to a hose and turning on the water, lightly wetting his t-shirt before turning the water off and returning back to his partner. He wrapped his arms around Gaara’s waist and pulled him up to sit. Gaara lazily circled his arms around Naruto’s shoulders and watched tiredly as Naruto wiped both of them off. “You didn’t have to use your shirt.” Gaara mumbled, to which Naruto responded with a kiss on his forehead.

“If I cared I would’ve tried to find something else. This just felt romantic or whatever.” He said goofily, displaying his signature cheesy grin. Gaara smiled adoringly and kissed the blonde before him, they both tilted their heads to the side to deepen the kiss. Naruto finished cleaning them up as they madeout on and off and then tossed his shirt somewhere he’d find it again later. He grabbed Gaara’s clothes and dressed him, the taller man too worn out to do it himself. 

Before Gaara could protest, Naruto lifted Gaara up and wrapped his arms around his waist. The redhead instinctively wrapped his legs around Naruto’s waist and suddenly they were off. “Where are we going?” Gaara asked curiously.

Naruto shrugged. “To take a nap. I wanna find some shade and rest outside for a while, ya know?” Gaara opened the greenhouse door for Naruto and it shut behind them. As Naruto carried his partner of his own accord, Gaara couldn’t take his eyes off of the other man. 

Is this what love actually feels like?


End file.
